Throne of Ashes
by UniverseFiction
Summary: A century has passed since the bloody wars that reunited the Seven Kingdoms ended. The long night came to Westeros. And through great sacrifice and tragedy the darkness was pushed back. Experience a new generation in the Seven Kingdoms. Watch as families new and old fight for power in the greatest of games. Chaos is a ladder. And who will survive the climb?
1. Chapter 1: Grand Maester Garth

I heard them announce my presence far before I began to shuffle my way into the small council chambers. My pace drew multiple looks from all the other Lords seated in the council chambers. I ignored their looks, admiring instead the craftsmanship of the great table. Carved in the shape of Westeros every bit as detailed as the one Aegon had crafted back on Dragonstone. Queen Daenerys had flown on her dragon over the entire continent just as her ancestor had, and returned to have a new great map carved.

Occasionally my chest would swell with pride as I imagined myself sitting in the same place as men like, Jamie Lannister, Brandon Stark, and even the "White Wolf' they had all shared a place at this great table a century ago. A shame that the life before me was far less grand. Those who shared a position on the council, including myself were nothing close to those legendary figures.

I offered those seated at the table a quick nod, and took my own seat. Seven above how my joints ached then. The first to speak was Lord Brandon Stark. A great warrior. And second son who was currently filling in for his eldest brother on the council.

"My Lords." Greeted Lord Stark gruffly, clearly unhappy to be there. Many of us shared his feelings, this council meeting was unscheduled. It had just happened that I was planning on fishing that afternoon.

"I had not expected there to be a small council meeting midday; I do hope the news is urgent." Complained Lord Oswick Tyrell. Who had recently taken up the position of Master of Ships. Since his brother had sent him away from the Reach for one reason or another. I could not resist a chuckle; the flowery Lord Tyrell always amused me. "My Lord I'm sure the Prince would not have called us here without good cause." I remarked slyly.

That turned all there gazes to the end of the great table, where Prince Rhaegon Targaryen sat. Dressed richly in reds and black, a three headed dragon pendant hung from his chest covered in rubies. The prince always carried a scowl.

Never a happy man he was rarely in the mood for such humors. "It is as the Grand Maester says. I did not call you here for merriment and jests." I would have winced had I not been so used to the princes behaviors. "My Lords we have urgent news from Pyke." Spoke Tristan Blackwater, the councils Master of Whispers.

I leaned lazily in my seat; I feared anything from those rocky wastes would bore me to tears. "It seems that a fleet has blockaded Lordsport and laid siege to Pyke." Spoke our prince leaving the entire council silent. It was impressive to see even Lord Oswick so awestruck.

"Who would be so bold as to attack one of the seven kingdoms?" Spoke Lord Oswick sounding shocked by the news. I had half suspected Lord Stark to make some sort of jest; I was surprised by his serious demeanor. "Pirates?" Lord Stark suggested half-heartedly. Rhaegon did not hide his amusement. "Nothing so simple." The prince remarked.

"If my information is correct it would seem Harren Greyjoy has returned from his exile, and is seeking to take Lordship of the Iron Islands from his brother's widow." Lady Drumm who had been wife to the last Greyjoy Lord assumed control of Pyke shortly after her husband's surprise passing. Little birds whispered that she carried a child who would naturally be the heir, but she has been ruling the islands for over a year now. And if a child had been born it was unlikely to be anything but a bastard.

"Let those up jumped pirates fight over there salt and rocks." Remarked Lord Stark very cruelly. We all shared a short laugh. Until Prince Rhaegon rose from his seat, his features threatening. "If we allow the one Lord to kill and plunder, then more will think they can do as they please. No we must teach those Lords to fear such bold action."

I watched him turn his violent gaze on Lord Stark; even the massive northerner seemed small when the prince's gaze was upon him. "Without the crowns approval Harren Greyjoy violated the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, Grand Maester you will send a letter to Pyke and inform Lord Greyjoy he is summoned to King's Landing to face justice."

I noticed how pleased Lord Stark looked. Never had I wanted anything more to steal that pleasure from him. "My Prince if I may. Perhaps you should invite Lord Greyjoy to bend the knee if his bid for control is successful." I hid my smile behind a mask of stern seriousness. But seeing the smile melt away from Lord Starks face gave me more pleasure then a thousand whores.

"Why would I do that?" Rhaegon replied half caringly. "If he dies sieging Pyke then it is of no consequence, but if he is successful and you allow him to keep his titles and bend the knee. You could make a very grateful vassal with a very large fleet."

The silence was deafening. Never had I felt so much tension in one room before. "As you wish." Said the prince with a tone of utter finality. As soon as the prince left Lord Stark turned his gaze on me. "Wise counsel Grand Maester. The Greyjoys have been stabbing there friends in the back for the last four hundred years. Allowing the dangerous whoresons bend the knee could only benefit the realm."

I made no remark. My pleased smile said it all. The capital had been dull lately and stealing the fun from my co-counselors was all the amusement I was used too.

The next hour was quiet. I had walked to my quarters only half remember what I had been thinking about. Almost forgetting my task as I reached the study I immediately went to the desk. Opening a fresh bottle of ink and working at his task.

" _Lord Harren Greyjoy I write to you now in the name of Prince Rhaegon Targaryen Lord of Dragonstone, Crowned Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, and Hand of the King. You are called to King's Landing to face justice for your brazen attack on the Iron Islands. You are the last of your house and our prince has offered mercy, bend the knee and swear fealty and you will be allowed to keep any titles acquired prior to your arrival._

 _Signed Grand Maester Garth_ _"_

Lastly I drew some melted wax across the parchment, and pressed the seal of the King firmly down sealing the letter. I eyed the three headed dragon as the wax cooled and hardened. The sigil had always made me think of what it would be like to ride a dragon, and fly above the boredom of everyday life. Drogon was the last living dragon but he had become sickly and he did not expect the creature to live long. However he did have hope for the eggs that had been left behind, four he was hopeful would soon hatch.

I brought the letter to the rookery where the best and brightest ravens in all the Seven Kingdoms could be found. I spent some time enjoying the view after I had sent the raven away to deliver the message. It was there when I was so high above everyone else that I felt at peace. I was getting old but I was still as restless as the day I came screaming out from between my mother's thighs.

"Long Live the King" a familiar voice called out to me even though I couldn't see them. But before I could turn to see who had called. I felt myself go light. I was over the railing before I could scream, and falling faster than I would like. I felt so strange it made me smile, even though I knew I was in danger it was like those dreams I had as a child soaring above the realm. But when I looked down I knew all my dreams were at an end.


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Drumm

Another glass of wine finished and yet I still did not feel any closer to safety then when I had started. The attack had started three days ago, and caught us totally by surprise. Luckily she had sent one of her favored captains to command the ships to turn forming a wall. I recall how exciting it had been to watch the enemy fleet crash into our ships.

That is until I saw the golden kraken sailing above the largest long ship I had ever seen. I knew what those colors meant, I felt an utter fool for not considering that my brother-in-law's exile might one day end. "Lady Drumm" she knew the voice belonged to Jorgen her most trusted companion and personnel guard. "Yes, yes what is it?" She spoke more harshly then intended.

"It seems over half our men have gone over to the other side, and only your father has answer any call for aid. But." He went silent before finishing. I could feel a deep rooted fear in my chest as I turned to him. "Continue." I demanded.

"Lord Drumm was ambushed before he could reach us; Harren has them roped to the mast of his ship now." His words hurt her more then he would ever know. Her family had been the last hope she had of fighting off this invader. I moved to the balcony my stomach in knots. I knew what I would see there but I needed to see it.

She watched as two men squirmed at wooden post that had been driven into the sand. She could not make out there faces but in her heart she knew it was her family. This would be the end of House Drumm. She risked everything when she seized control of the iron islands from her deceased husband. And Harren that damned usurper was here to take it from her.

Men rode out from the gate towards the enemy encampment. She knew what that meant. They finally intended to betray her. She had been expecting this; soon enough Harren would stroll into this very room to confront her. What then? Should she beg for her child's life? Even if she told him the truth about the child's true father, likely he would still toss him from the ramparts to be safe.

"Guards!" She roared. And the door flew open, two men stepped inside. "Deliver a message to inform Lord Greyjoy that I would like to discuss terms of surrender, and invite him to join me in the throne room." The two men seem hesitant at first; she was pleased that they did not immediately run off to betray her.

I swiftly gathered what few valuable possessions left to me from my late husband. If I survived the night I would need every bit of gold I could get my hands on. As I rummaged through my belongings a knock came at the door. "M'lady the throne room is prepared." It was her guardsmen; she smiled at the sadness in his tone. It gave her reassurance that she had been so ill a ruler.

Swiftly I straightened out my dress. Leaving my private quarters trying to consider what I would say to this man who I had never met before. Someone who was here to take everything I have fought so hard to secure for myself. The thought of trying to kill him constantly echoed in my mind.

Before I even realized it I was at the door to the throne room. I rarely visited this part of Pyke it was dark, dirty. I cared very little for it. As I pushed the doors open the first thing I laid my eyes on was the massive dragon skull that surrounded the sea stone chair. Stories say that Euron Greyjoy had a thousand ships drag the skull of Naga from the depths and brought it here to be his throne.

I knew better than that. I suspected it was stolen from the Red Keep during the last few years of the Great War. I took to the throne and for the first time since I took the mantle of ruler from my husband I realized how hard this chair was. Cruelly hard and cold as stone it truly hurt to sit. I spent the better part of the next hour sitting in that throne awaiting the last Greyjoy.

Until the doors burst open and a small horde of leather, plate, and mail all strode into her hall. They stank of the sea. And many still had not cleaned the blood from there armor. I had no idea what Harren looked like and my eyes scanned the crowd that began to fill the room. Not a single man stood out from another.

"Which one of you would claim the sea stone chair?" I demanded, intending to sound as brave as possible. None moved or even spoke. For a moment until the most obnoxious laugh I had ever heard broke out in the far left of the crowd. A man dressed in all black pressed his way through the crowd. He was laughing as he swaggered his way towards her. It was sickening, something about this man just made me furious.

"I would claim the sea stone chair." He said mockingly the slyest of grins touching his lips. My brow raised I looked this would be usurper over. Shoulder length black hair. Cleanly shaven, with a dark eyepatch covering his left eye. As the man continues to step closer, the scars on his leftmost cheek became visible. Soon my anger turned to fear, as he came within steps of the throne.

"Your late liege lord has been born an heir a male child, what claim do you have to this seat?" I asked fingers dug into the stone arms. "My brother lay with little boys and no one else." Harren mocked, a laugh following the cruel remark. "And I bet you killed him for it." Harren boldly claimed, catching her by surprise. Regardless of how he knew it was the truth.

"Lord Greyjoy died of an infection sustained from wounds he received in battle." Stated the old Maester who had slowly slunk his way to front of the hall. Harren offered him a cutting look, one that even frightened me. "Lie again old man and I will cut out your tongue and eat it." The threat seemed to make not just herself but everyone a little uneasy.

"That would be unnecessary Lord Harren." I called out hoping to calm the situation before things got out of hand. I interlocked my fingers trying to keep myself from fidgeting too much, but I could feel that he saw through my façade. "Lord Harren is it? It seems the more desperate your situation becomes the more titles I acquire. Perhaps if I draw my sword I'll become a King." Harren stated with bitter humor drawing yet more mocking laughs from the crowd.

"A King needs a Queen" I proclaimed loudly for all to hear. For the first time since the assault began a smile touched my lips. "Lord Harren has the truth of it, his late brother did not touch me for he preferred well... Other company" I drew another breath relaxing slightly until I noticed his gaze upon me. There was seriousness in his visage that was not there before.

He made me feel naked the way he stared, and it frightened me. "Are you proposing we marry Lady Drumm?" He asked plainly, his voice sterner then anything she had heard yet. I rose up and moved down the steps of the throne. Upon reaching him I placed my hand atop his, a smile touching my lips as I let my eyes linger on him for a moment. "The two of us could raise the Iron Islands to a glory it hasn't seen in centuries."

A smile touched his lips, and for a moment I felt secure. This man would be my husband, and together we would rule the oceans of the world. "No." He replied. His words drawing all security from me, I saw the blood before I even felt the pain. Had he stabbed me? I looked to his hands, the answer was as clear as my blood on his knife.

"Why…why?" I managed to utter. I felt my legs go weak, even giving out from under me. Harren caught me it made me feel even worse. "Because I will make Westeros bleed… from here to Dorne all will know my name and fear me." After that I heard nothing else, the world started to fade and everything went dark. I felt like I was falling or perhaps I had been dropped. "I'm… so cold." I do not know if anyone heard me but after that I felt nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Bael the Bard

"Winterfell! Oi Winterfell! Howling winds of cold. Slumbering Oi slumbering sleeping giants of old. A winter kings a fancy thing, but darkness comes at last. When dead men march marks winters start. Summers at an end." My voice carried across the halls of Winterfell. I sucked in a breath of air in preparation of the second verse.

"Enough of that." Call out Jon Stark the eldest Stark also known as the _little wolf_ , I offered him a grim smile. "Lord Stark to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I replied mockingly. He replied with a scowl. "Bael that song sounds worse every time I hear it." He said very cuttingly. I plucked at one of the strings on my lute. "That's not what you came here to say." I replied.

"It's not; I received a letter from King's Landing from Brandon." Jon seemed conflicted; grimness was set into his features that distracted me from what might have been so important about the proclamation. "It seems there was a series of murders in the capital; along with the Grand Maester several other lesser nobles have been found dead." I struck a sadder string, as I mulled over his words.

"Shocking that King's Landing is not the safest place in the world. " I stated sarcastically. Jon did not seem amused. "This is not a game; Brandon could be in grave danger." I grinned. "I doubt it. It seems that those targeted are of no great importance I suspect there is another objective to these assassinations." I stated logically.

I pulled up a goblet and sipped at the drink within, it was thick like ink. "I thought I told you to stop drinking that poison." Jon roared at me. A chuckle escaped my lips; it was so rare that he got so angry. "You wouldn't understand you see my lips turn a shade of blue and you think I'm drinking poison." I said with a lazy shrug, leaning back into my seat tugging at some strings.

"I'm sending you to King's Landing if you ride hard you should arrive there in a month, just in time for Prince Rhaegons name day; I suspect that any plot surrounding these murders will surface during the celebrations." I hid my amusement. My blue lips curled into a smile. I offered a nod of acceptance of the command. "As you command Lord Stark but I ask that you allow me to choice a few companions no more than three."

His gaze was suspicious as he mulled over my request. "Granted now you have a long road ahead you leave immediately." I felt a bit annoyed; I would have preferred to leave the next day. I sat up from my position our conversation was finished. I gave my Lord a nod and moved on. First I went to my quarters.

A small room in the farthest part of the castle as far away from the trueborn Starks as possible. I had enough comforts to be content. But it was a constant reminder of my station as the family bastard. I quickly changed into my riding leathers. Attached a strap to my lute and slung it over my shoulder. An hour passed in almost a blink of an eye.

I left those quarters behind me with a full pack, my lute, castle forge steel at my hip, and a full wineskin. I had intended to go straight to the courtyard to look for my traveling companions but however. I found myself instead in the god's wood. Strange considering I had not even thought to visit this place before leaving. But now that I was here I felt drawn to at least stay for a moment. I went to the central heart tree. I took a seat beside it. I spent the next few moments recalling my childhood memories here. Back when blood and family meant more than titles and inheritance. Jon and I had once been close friends. The best of friends, but when Lord Stark died and Jon became Lord of Winterfell.

Everything changed Brandon was Jon's shadow. And a Bastard was not welcome in the affairs of the Lord of Winterfell. I was left behind and they moved on. So did I. In a regard, I took to the lute and my music became my inheritance. Bard my title. It was time that Bael Snow finally tasted the world outside Winterfell.

I touched my palm against the face carved into the tree. I could feel the sticky sap on my fingers. It made me feel close to my father. He used to spend hours within the gods wood just enjoying the peace within this sanctuary. I never felt the same connection that he did. But I was fond of my father, he had been kind to me so I respect this place because it made him happy.

I left the gods wood behind heading for the courtyard. I needed to make a few stops first to the kennels. "Yalwick!" I shouted awaiting my friend's response. "M'lord Snow… Hic. " He slurred towards as he stumbled out from the shadows. "Drunk again? Fool. Gather what little you have and mount up we are leaving within the hour." I stated leaving without awaiting a response.

"Bael!" I heard my name shouted and I turned to see the stable master, and his son riding up to me. "If it isn't just the man I was looking for." I replied. Watching as the stable master jumped down from his horse drawing his palm across his forehead clearing it of sweat away. "Aye?" He asked.

"I want to take Desmond with me to the capital, Yalwick already agreed to go." I explained with a sly smile on my lip. "Aye… If you must he should see some of the world. Keep him out of the brothels and keep him alive." A younger man who looked much like the stable master pushed ahead, even pushing the stable master to the side with a laugh. "Don't embarrass me in front of Lord Snow." He said mockingly.

The smile left my face. But a soft punch on my shoulder returned it. "Sorry I forgot you hate that name." Desmond said apologizing. I laughed offering him a clasp on the shoulder. "Get your belongings we are leaving as soon as Yalwick gets out here." It was almost an hour before everyone was packed, and mounted.

I was impressed by how well Yalwick kept to the horse. I watched amazed by Yalwicks ability to stay mounted while swaying left and right. A drunk and stable master's son his determination was admirable. "We still have one more stop to go!" I shouted over the summer snows. They all replied with stern looks and nods. Traveling in the north was a serious thing, at-lest until you reach the neck.

It was a few hours of travel later. That we finally reached our destination, we dismounted. Moving towards a simple cabin about an hour off the king's road. "Mormont!" I roared awaiting for a reply. I began a slow walk towards the front of the cabin. "Jon!" I called out again. I turned my gaze towards the forest letting out a breath.

Before I could take another step I felt fingers grip my ankle. I couldn't even look down as I was pulled to the ground. Appearing out of the snow with a flash of steel. One of the smallest men you would have ever seen appeared out of the snow like a bear. I dared not even move with the dagger at my throat. My two traveling companions made moves for their swords but stopped dead as the man adjusted the knife. "HA! You stupid cunts. I had him dead before you could even draw your steel." The little man said with a laugh.

"Jon Mormont" I stated from my position in the snow. He rose up off me, giving me a hand to help me up. "I thought you might have gone back to bear island." I turned my gaze back towards the others who have visibly relaxed. "Bael, Yalwick, Desmond. Gods either you are up to trouble or a new brothel has sprung up." We all shared a laugh. "No Jon we are on our way to King's Landing and you are coming with us." I stated.

"Gah fuck that; I don't have anything to wear. " I couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "We will camp here at your place, drink all that ale up so it doesn't go bad; we leave at first light." I stated. We tied up the horses outside the cabin. And went inside, enjoying the heat from the hearth. Jon pulled the table up and began to fill four mugs with what smelled like fine ale. The first drink choked me; I placed a hand at my throat trying to keep it down. "A proper northern drink." Jon remarked.

"So what's the plan?" Yalwick cut in. I turned my gaze on him for a moment. "Well it appears that my brother wants me to go watch Brandon's back." I stated with a wicked grin spreading from ear to ear. The others all follow suit with sinister smiles. "We will drink and whore, and deflower. And spread our names. Brandon is a big fellow he will be fine, we will do as Lord Stark has bid but we will do for ourselves as well." A cheer went up as I laid out my intentions to them. We shared a drink, and then another.

It was an hour later. They had all passed out, while I sat beside the hearth staring at the flames. I watched them dance above the embers. The fire was like a lover to me, dancing, keeping me warm, and whispering truths in my ear. I saw and I heard the flames speak; I would go to King's Landing. But the truth was that my path was clearer now than ever.

Death was coming to King's Landing. A great flame would be snuffed out forever. And only four burning embers would be left. I saw two King's but only one crown. And I saw the ocean turn red as blood, creeping towards the capital. And then the flames died out. And the last thing I knew was my eyes shuttering close as sleep overtook me.


End file.
